Kig-Yar Sniper
Jackal Snipers are newer rank additions for the Jackals of the Covenant. Unlike standard infantry Jackals, Jackal Snipers do not carry Jackal Personal Arm Shields. They wield long range weaponry, serving as the Covenant's answer to UNSC Marine sharpshooters. Jackal Snipers are very different from all the other types of Jackals. Jackal Snipers do not carry energy shields but instead they use both hands to man the beam rifle or a carbine. The Covenant Beam Rifle is a very powerful sniper weapon; it may take your shields down in Easy or Normal but in Heroic or Legendary, the Beam Rifle may only take one shot to end the life of the player. Jackal Snipers are not like the regular Jackals; they do not keep shooting if you are close, but instead drop their Beam Rifle, draw out a Plasma Pistol and retreat. Killing Jackal Snipers The best way to kill a Jackal Sniper is to use either a Beam Rifle/Sniper Rifle, MA5C Assault Rifle, or a M6C Magnum Sidearm for an instant kill. The Battle Rifle and the Covenant Carbine also delivers an instant head shot kill. Also you can throw a plasma grenade on it. Unlike all other Jackals, these guys are slow but have compact bodies. The Beam Rifle has to be the best weapon on them. One shot, one kill. Be sure to take cover as they can kill you with a single shot. Switch to an automatic weapon such as the Plasma Rifle or the SMG and blow away any retreating Jackals. But on Legendary, and sometimes even Heroic, jackals can be moderately to extremely hard to counter-snipe. Most weapons will be completely useless unless several rounds are fired into the body, but head-shots are always instant kill. If you can ever use a sniper rifle or beam rifle against them, it is recommended you do so. Jackal Snipers often snipe from well covered Gravity Platform positions. In these cases, it may often be best just to destroy the platform, or if you don't have sufficient firepower, try to go up the gravity lift, and engage the Jackal in close quarters combat. Appearances Jackal Snipers appear commonly in Halo 2 and Halo 3, and can be quite annoying or dangerous if you are playing on higher difficulty levels. Halo 2 *''Outskirts'' and Metropolis - Several were seen on rooftops of buildings and setted-up Gravity Platform Towers. Later in the more city-congested parts, they were seen on several Human-made platforms. *''Delta Halo'' and Regret - Many were on Forerunner structures to assist other Covenant troops to prevent the UNSC forces from finding the Prophet of Regret. *''Gravemind'' and High Charity - They, along with other Jackal ranks, took side with the Covenant Loyalists and helped them to take out Covenant Seperatist forces through long range. Later when the planetoid was infested by the Flood, few were seen alive struggling to fight. Halo 3 *''Sierra 117'' - Several Jackal snipers wielding Beam Rifles and frequently Covenant Carbines took several positions guarding the jungle from UNSC forces. *''Crow's Nest'' - A few were seen inside the base mostly wielding Carbines to support the other Covenant troops from a distance. *''Tsavo Highway'' - Some Jackal snipers took positions on Gravity Platform Towers to support Covenant Infantry and Armor from UNSC Forces. *''The Ark'' - Numerous Snipers were placed throughout the sand dunes on a part of the Ark and some wielding Carbines were seen in the Cartographer facility. *''The Covenant'' - They were seen defending the 3 shield barrier towers. Later they were seen on a few Gravity Platform towers helping Covenant vehicles to prevent the UNSC and Separatist forces from entering the Ark's Citadel. Trivia *In the level Outskirts, there is a Jackal Sniper in a tower that when killed, an "invisible Jackal Personal Arm Shield" collapses, and you can see the tell-tale blue electricity and noise. *In Halo 3, the Jackal Snipers wear helmets with a personal scope attached to the left eye. This scope shines a purple light that actually gives the snipers position away. *In a Bungie interview, they stated that Jackal Sniper in Halo 2 were too dangerous and too accurate. Category:The Covenant Category:Ranks Category:Jackals